HERENCIA
by FlokesW
Summary: Los gemelos al fin consiguen sus varitas y están tienen un valor muy especial, como si lo hubieran planeado realizan su primera travesura con ellas. (mal summary)


**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son del mundo de Harry Potter de la grandiosa JK**

* * *

**REGALO DOBLE**

No era extraño que los gemelos tuvieran cosas heredadas, después de todo eran siete hermanos y ya estaban acostumbrados, solo que esta vez sería diferente. Seguían siendo cosas heredadas pero tenían un valor extra.

Habían cumplido once años, sus cartas para Hogwarts habían llegado al inicio del verano y ellos tenían todo el material que les habían pedido, algunos libros de Bill y Charlie, Percy alegaba que los seguiría utilizando, túnicas de segunda mano, calderos un poco oxidados pero no les importaba estaban demasiado emocionados por ir al colegio.

Solo les faltaba una cosa más y su madre les dijo que tendrían que esperar un poco. La noche antes de su partida llamó a ambos, sus hermanos se habían ido a acostar temprano y en el sofá estaban Arthur y Molly y frente a ellos los gemelos.

En la mesita de centro había dos pequeñas y alargadas cajas.

Bastante emocionados esperaban a que alguno de los adultos dijera algo. Finalmente fue su madre quien tomo la palabra.

-Mañana es un día muy importante para ambos, comenzaran el colegio y saben que ya solo les faltaba una cosa más…no quería hacerlos esperar tanto, pero se me hace un tanto difícil desprenderme de algo que significa tanto para mi…

La mujer comenzó a sollozar y se recargo en el hombro de su marido que siguió con el discurso

-estas varitas –dijo mientras destapaba las cajas- pertenecieron a los hermanos de Molly, Gideon y Fabian, tíos suyos, que como saben murieron en batalla con los mortifagos, eran tiempos difíciles y ellos fueron muy valientes arriesgando sus vidas para que otros pudieran tener paz y tranquilidad en las suyas.

-Y aunque son pocas las pertenencias que tengo de ellos –continuo la pelirroja con la voz algo quebrada- quiero que…que las tengan ustedes, me recuerdan mucho a ellos y sé que sabrán cuidarlas ya que saben el valor que tienen

-ahora –Arthur comenzó a sacar las varitas- esta perteneció a Fabian y esta a Gideon, les daremos ambas y ustedes decidirán quién se queda con cual, pueden hacerlo arriba en su cuarto o quedarse aquí, nosotros subiremos a dormir

-No se queden muy tarde –advirtió Molly- mañana deberemos salir temprano o de lo contrario perderán el tren, buenas noches

Dio un beso a cada uno y subió junto con su marido por las escaleras.

Los gemelos no cabían de felicidad, comenzaban a preocuparse al no tener aun sus varitas, a sus hermanos mayores se las habían comprado de segunda mano con Ollivander, pues tenía varitas usadas que de alguna manera regresaban a él, las daba más baratas pues al haber tenido un uso constante se desgastaban sin poder tener reparación alguna, pero aunque sus varitas seguían siendo usadas, no podían pedir mejores.

Decidieron subir a su habitación, Fred tomo las cajitas y se dirigieron a la cuarta planta, se pusieron el pijama y se sentaron ambos en la cama de George

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-podemos cerrar los ojos y ponerlas enfrente-

-o pueden hacer algún encantamiento, uno con cada varita y ver cual les funciona mejor- sugirió Percy parado desde la puerta

-Buena idea, ¿Quién primero? –pregunto Fred

-Los dos al mismo tiempo –George tomo la varita de Fabian- ¿listo?

-si, una…. –dijo el otro gemelo tomando la varita de Gideon

-dos….

-¡tres!

Y como si lo hubieran planeado desde antes apuntaron hacia la cabeza de Percy que no anticipo eso, que ni se movió para esquivar los hechizos.

-jajá, creo que no necesitamos más pruebas….son perfectas –no podían parar de reír- ¿o quieres hacer otra prueba?

-no no, la sentí como guante querido hermano…más no creo que Percy opine lo mismo –y siguió carcajeándose

El mayor salió corriendo de ahí, solo veía que humo y un ligero olor a quemado, no sabía qué era lo que los gemelos le habían hecho pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada bueno, entro al baño y con algo de miedo se miro en el espejo.

¡Era calvo! –el grito hizo que toda la familia despertara y fuera rápidamente hacia el baño.

Bueno si a eso se le podía considerar calvo, algunos mechones de cabello le quedaban aun, pero eran tan pocos que parecían pelusa roja sobre su cabeza. Sus hermanos se reían sin disimular e incluso la pequeña Ginny se carcajeaba con ellos.

Sus padres intentaban disimular aunque no con mucho éxito, después de que su madre regañara a los gemelos y estos le explicaran y dieran las gracias por las varitas se fueron a dormir al igual que sus hermanos. Molly intento arreglar el cabello sin mucho éxito, preparo una poción para que creciera de nuevo pero tardaría al menos una semana.

Al día siguiente, Percy correteaba a los gemelos por los pasillos de Hogwarts quienes con sus nuevas varitas hacían levitar el gorro de su hermano mayor por todo el castillo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**FlokesW**


End file.
